leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Guillotine (move)
|gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn +15 if all the Pokémon choose the same Judge. |appeal6=2 |jam6=1 |cdesc6=Badly startles all Pokémon that successfully showed their appeal. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Guillotine (Japanese: ハサミギロチン Pincer Guillotine) is a one-hit knockout move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Guillotine inflicts damage equal to the target's current . Its accuracy is 30%. Guillotine will break a if it hits. Guillotine will not affect a target whose current stat is greater than the user's current Speed stat. Generation II The accuracy of Guillotine now follows the formula below. Acc = ( ( user_level - target_level ) * 2/256 + 76/256 ) * 100% This forumla means that the accuracy starts at approximately 30% and grows by approximately 0.78% for every level higher than the target that the user is. Guillotine's efficacy is no longer based on the target's Speed; instead, now it cannot affect a target that has a higher level than the user. Generations III to VI The formula for Guillotine's accuracy is now: Acc = ( ( user_level - target_level ) + 30 ) * 100% Guillotine's chance of hitting is now unaffected by and stats. Guillotine can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining two extra appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. It is also part of a Contest Spectacular combination and will give three extra appeal points if one of the moves , , or was used in the prior turn. Generation VII Guillotine's accuracy is now displayed as 30%; however, its accuracy calculation remains unchanged. Description |A single-hit knockout attack. Learned only by Pokémon that have large pincers.}} |A one-hit KO, pincer attack.}} |A powerful pincer attack that may cause fainting.}} |A vicious tearing attack with pincers. The foe will faint if it hits.}} |A vicious, tearing attack with pincers. The foe will faint instantly if this attack hits.}} |A vicious, tearing attack with big pincers. The target will faint instantly if this attack hits.}} |A vicious, tearing attack with big pincers. The target faints instantly if this attack hits.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 41 }} 56 }} 50 |50}} 55 |55|55}} 46 |53|53|53 48 |48}} 56 |65|65|1, 65 54 |54}} 55 |1, 55|1, 55}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Guillotine will cause a Pokémon to instantly faint through "calamitous damage" (changed to "It's a one-hit KO!" in Gates to Infinity), regardless of level, but is prone to missing. Description |Defeats the target in one shot--if it hits. It has no effect on a Ghost-type foe.}} |Defeats the target in one shot if it hits successfully. It has no effect on a Ghost-type enemy.}} | }} |The enemy will faint if this attack hits, but it's hard to land this move. It has no effect on Ghost-type Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, a that was renting from the was revealed to know Guillotine by Emerald's Pokédex. In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The and evolutionary lines, as well as , can learn this move despite all six lacking pincers (which are necessary for the move, as indicated by the move description and Japanese name). * With the exception of , no Pokémon that learns Guillotine can learn any of the other one-hit knockout moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=斷頭鉗 剪刀斷頭台 鋏子剪刀 |zh_cmn=斷頭鉗 / 断头钳 剪刀斷頭臺 / 剪刀断头台 |cs=Gilotina |da=Guillotine |nl=Guillotine |fi=Giljotiini |fr=Guillotine |de=Guillotine |el=Λαιμητόμος |pt_br=Guilhotina |pt_eu=Guilhotina |id=Guillotine |it=Ghigliottina |pl=Gilotyna |ko=가위자르기 |sr=Giljotina |es=Guillotina |tr=Giyotin |vi=Máy Cắt }} Category:One-hit knockout moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Guillotine es:Guillotina fr:Guillotine it:Ghigliottina ja:ハサミギロチン zh:断头钳（招式）